


(stay with me) hold my hand

by Eliza_Rose



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Change, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I still havent learned how to tag, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, bolin is upset that they don't invite him to their sleepovers, but not in a bad way, idk what this is, it's far from it's original idea, korra and asami keep sharing a bed, mako is BARELY in this, this fic just kept evolving lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Rose/pseuds/Eliza_Rose
Summary: korra and asami keep sharing a bedorasami's got it bad and korra is in denial (spoilers: she's also got it bad)
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 92
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from mitski's song "i will" 
> 
> i think it's my brand now to write fics based off of mitski songs.

The first time they shared a bed, it was a complete accident. It also wasn’t even a bed.

The first night on the airship, Korra was restless. It was late as she stood in front of the tall windows, looking out at the vast desert outlining the Earth Kingdom. There wasn’t much to see, save for the stars and the occasional sand dune. But Korra had a lot more on her mind than the view.

“Hey, you.” Korra heard a quiet voice from behind her. She turned around to see Asami standing there, arms crossed on her chest. Her face and purple nightgown illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the windows. Korra thought she looked absolutely ethereal. _Wait, what?_

“Oh, hi Asami.” Korra responded, pushing the thought from earlier out of her head, filing it away in _things to think about later_.

“Can’t sleep either?”

Asami sighed. “Not really. Just one of those nights, you know?”

“I know.” Korra nodded.

“I was just going to make some tea. Would you like some?” Asami offered.

“Sure, that sounds good.”

“Well come on then, keep me company while I make it.” Asami put out her hand. Korra wasn’t sure whether or not she was supposed to take it. _Take her hand_ , her brain helpfully supplied. So, she took Asami’s outstretched hand. If that wasn’t Asami’s intention, she didn’t show it. Korra swung their hands between them as they walked. They didn’t let go until they arrived at the kitchen. Asami dropped Korra’s hand so she could start heating up the water and Korra’s whole body immediately felt colder. She decided to ignore that sensation in favor of stretching out on the couch in front of the coffee table.

“You’re gonna make me do all the work?” Asami teased.

“Hey, you offered to make it. You only said I had to keep you company. So I’m company.” Korra retorted. Asami only laughed softly and turned back to her tea making. Korra put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

“Yuan for your thoughts?” Asami stood over Korra with two cups of tea in her hand. Korra sat up and took the cup from her right hand. She moved over so Asami could sit down. Korra looked to the side to see Asami looking at her with a slightly concerned look on her face. Korra sighed.

“What if we don’t find any airbenders? I’ve never seen Tenzin this excited before, and I don’t want to disappoint him.” She paused before saying. “I feel like a disappointment. I mean, what kind of Avatar gets herself banished from Republic City?” Asami put her tea down and put both of her hands on Korra’s shoulders. She almost shivered at the sudden contact.

“Korra, look at me.” Korra looked up at Asami with tears in her eyes. She felt her face heat up at the realization that she was crying. “You are _not_ a disappointment. Don’t ever think like that. And I’m not saying I don’t think we’ll find any airbenders, but even if we don’t it wouldn’t be your fault. Also, Raiko can kiss my ass. He doesn’t deserve you in his city.” Asami said firmly with such confidence it made Korra burst into tears. Is this what friendship was supposed to be like? Was it being vulnerable? Or was it the comfort. _Probably both_ , Korra thought in a distant part of her mind. The rest of her mind was focused on how Asami pulled her into a hug. One arm around Korra’s shoulder and the other on her hair. Korra tensed for a moment before relaxing into Asami’s embrace. She put her arms around Asami’s waist as she cried quietly.

“Oh, Korra. I get the feeling you haven’t cried properly in a while.” Asami contemplated. Korra only shook her head where it was against Asami’s shoulder. Asami leaned back against the couch, putting her feet on the coffee table and pulling Korra down with her. They stayed silent for a moment before Korra spoke.

“Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Korra.” Korra felt the exhaustion wash over her. Asami was so warm and the couch was considerably comfortable. As soon as Korra entertained the thought of going back to her own room, she fell asleep.

* * *

When Korra opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing she noticed was Asami. Her head rested on the back of the couch, her arms around Korra’s waist. The position Asami was in couldn’t have been very comfortable to sleep in, but Korra couldn’t bring herself to wake her up. She looked up at the older girl’s chin, resisting the urge to brush her hair out of her face. Korra heard a noise come from the kitchen. She stilled, pretending to be asleep still. She wasn’t sure why she did that, probably because any movement probably would have woken Asami. It was silent again. Korra opened one eye to see Jinora standing over them.

“Ah, Jinora!” Korra jumped. “You scared me.” She changed her voice to a whisper, attempting not to wake Asami. No such luck. Asami opened her eyes and lifted her head from the couch. She looked disoriented for a moment, her eyes darting from Korra, to Jinora, and then back to Korra.

“Sorry.” Jinora winced. “Did you guys sleep out here?”

“Oops?” Korra said. Asami chuckled a little bit.

“We were just out here talking last night. I guess I was just so tired I didn’t even notice I fell asleep. Sorry for trapping you here.” Korra looked up at Asami sheepishly.

“You’re fine, Korra.” Asami smiled down at the other girl. Korra’s heart fluttered (she ignored that). “Jinora, did someone make breakfast?” Asami asked the younger girl.

“Yeah, my dad was making something. We’d better hurry before Bolin eats it all.” Jinora beckoned for the girls to follow her. Asami slowly removed her arms from around Korra’s waist so she could stretch. Korra stood, offering her hand. Asami gladly accepted.

“Thanks for being my pillow.” Korra nudged Asami in the arm playfully.

“Any time, Avatar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team avatar gets drunk
> 
> asami’s pov this time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?? who am I! 
> 
> enjoy :)

The second time they shared a bed, it was less of an accident but they were also slightly drunk. 

“Guys, look what I got!” Bolin ran up to Korra and Asami. They were sitting quietly at the kitchen table. Korra was nursing a cup of tea while Asami was going over the blueprints for her latest project. The two girls turned their heads to look at their friend. Bolin was holding an expensive looking bottle of liquor. What kind? Asami couldn’t tell. 

“Is that alcohol? Where did you even get that?” Korra questioned. 

“Bumi gave it to me! I didn’t even ask him for it! He just told me to ‘loosen up a bit’”

“Bolin, you are the last person who needs to loosen up. Maybe Bumi thought he was talking to Mako.” Asami reasoned. Korra nodded along with her. 

“Yeah, if anyone needs to loosen up it’s him.” Korra helpfully contributed. 

“Okay, well then why don’t we get Mako and get a little bit drunk! It’ll be fun!” Bolin waved his hands around excitedly. Asami was worried that he would accidentally throw the glass bottle he was holding. 

“I guess it could be fun…” Asami considered. 

That was how they ended up on the floor of Bolin’s room taking shots of whatever hard liquor Bumi had supplied them with. 

Okay, everyone but Korra was taking shots.

“Guys, I’ve never had alcohol before. What if I’m allergic or something?” Korra stared at her full shot glass like it was about to poison her. 

“I don’t think you can be allergic to alcohol.” Bolin replied. Asami actually couldn’t confirm if that was true or not.

“Korra, nobody is pressuring you into drinking.” Asami said, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. 

“I know, I want to.” Korra stared determinedly at her glass. “Okay. 1...2...3!” Korra threw her head back and downed the drink.

“That was the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.” Korra decided. “Pour me another one!” That made everyone laugh. 

20 minutes later and 3 shots in, Korra was considerably drunk. Asami found drunk Korra to be incredibly endearing. Drunk Korra, she had discovered, laughed at just about everything. Asami realized she loved it when Korra laughed. She found herself staring at her smile, at the way her eyes lit up as she threw her head back. Drunk Korra was also very clingy which was why Korra ended up sitting in her lap. She had her back to Asami’s chest, and Asami was resting her chin on the top of Korra’s head. Luckily Korra was drunk so she didn’t notice how fast her heart was beating (hopefully). Asami rested her arms around Korra’s waist. The other girl was waving her hands animatedly as she talked. About what? Asami couldn’t say. She was too busy being distracted by the girl in her arms. Korra was an anomaly to Asami. A complicated math problem she desperately wanted to solve. Just a few months ago, they were fighting over the same guy, and now they were the best of friends! Of course, Asami never resented Korra. Should she have? That was a thought to unpack another day. After all, it wasn’t Korra’s fault she didn’t have very much experience with love. Mostly had she just wanted to get to know her better. Korra amazed her. She was so strong and confident, yet she was nervous about drinking alcohol. The night that she and Korra slept on the couch was the night that Asami realized that her and Korra were more alike than she had originally thought. She’d always had this image of Korra in her head. One of an unbreakable force, always assured in herself and her actions. But now she was learning that it wasn’t true at all. Sure, Korra was all of those things...but not all the time. When Korra broke down crying in her arms it occurred to her that Korra was just like everyone else. Asami felt stupid for assuming otherwise, and now all she wanted to do was be there for this girl. This vessel of immense power who had never had anyone to hold her when she cried.  _ Asami  _ wanted to hold her when she cried, and make her laugh so she could see her smile and-  _ wait what?  _ Asami’s very jarring train of thought was interrupted by none other than Korra. She was leaning her head backwards to look at Asami. She lifted one of her hands up to pat Asami directly on her face.

“Uhhh...Earth to Asami!” Korra said. Asami swatted her hand away.

“Yes, Korra?”

“Oh good! She’s home! Bolin and I wanted to know what your favorite color is.”  _ Blue, like your eyes,  _ Asami’s tipsy brain helpfully supplied.  _ Shut up, brain! _

“Red. It was my mom’s favorite color.” Asami said simply. 

“I should have known! I thought it would be either red or black. Bolin said it was purple.” Korra said as she rearranged herself on Asami’s lap. She was now lying perpendicular on top of Asami’s legs. Her legs and head were resting on the floor while her back was elevated by Asami’s legs. 

“Korra, there is no way you’re comfortable right now.” Asami told her matter of factly.

“I’m always comfortable around you, Asami.” Korra said. Asami blushed despite herself. She tried to look anywhere but Korra, making the mistake of looking up at Mako who was giving them a quizzical look. They made eye contact. Mako tilted his head in question. Asami narrowed her eyes. He got the message and looked away, Asami looked back down at Korra. The girl in question was staring intently at Asami. 

“You’re so pretty, Asami. I could never be THAT pretty. Bolin, isn’t she pretty?” 

“Absolutely! You’re like-” Bolin paused. “-like the prettiest girl ever!” For some reason, that made Korra burst out laughing. 

“I’m flattered, guys. I think you’re pretty too, Korra.” Asami said in response to her friend’s antics.

“Nah, I bet you say that to all the Avatars.” Korra waved her hand in dismissal. Korra then rolled her body off of Asami’s legs. She stood up and tried to walk forwards only to trip over Asami’s legs and fall flat on her face. 

“Korra! Are you okay?” Mako asked as Asami helped her up. Korra just laughed and gave a thumbs up.

“I think I should get this one to bed.” Asami gestured to Korra, who was currently leaning all of her weight against Asami. 

“Asami, carry me!” Korra all but yelled as she tried to jump into Asami’s arms. To her credit, Asami did try to catch her but Korra didn’t get her legs far enough in the air. Instead, Asami was just holding one of Korra’s legs up, her other arm around Korra’s waist.

“No- Korra, please walk. You can lean on me- stop, Korra. I know you didn’t actually just faint. I’m going to leave you here for Mako to deal with.” 

“Hey, leave me out of this.” Mako said, annoyed. Bolin was on the floor laughing like this was the funniest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Korra you’re going to make us both fall.” Asami had finally gotten Korra into an adequate position to where they could walk down the hall to Korra’s room. 

“Finally. Goodnight boys! Say goodnight, Korra.” Asami said.

“Goodnight, Korra.” Korra apparently thought she was actually the funniest person to exist and cracked herself up. Bolin joined in. No wonder those two got along so well,  _ they have the exact same sense of humor _ , Asami thought.

“Goodnight.” Mako said. Asami wondered when he would start speaking to them in full sentences again.

“You’re such a bother.” Asami said fondly as she guided Korra down the hallway.

“You like me, though.” Korra teased as they arrived at her room. Asami hoped Korra wouldn’t notice how red her face had turned. 

“Alright, in bed with you.” Asami directed Korra to her bed. The other girl took her boots off and flopped down onto her bed. Asami turned around to leave when Korra spoke.

“Wait, Asami. Stay here? We could have a sleepover! You know, I never had sleepovers when I was younger.” Asami wasn’t surprised that Korra had never had a sleepover. Asami didn’t have very many herself either. She pondered her choices for a moment, then gave into Korra.

“Alright.” Asami took off her shoes and her jacket so she was just in a light t-shirt and pants. 

“Yes!” Korra rolled over to make space for Asami. As soon as she got into bed, Korra rolled back towards her. Their faces were only inches apart. Asami could feel Korra’s breath on her face. 

“Goodnight, Asami.” 

“Goodnight, Korra.” Korra closed her eyes and smiled. Asami reached out and covered Korra’s hand with her own. Korra squeezed back. Asami watched Korra’s face for a while. She looked so relaxed while she slept. Once the other girl’s breathing had evened out, Asami spoke in barely a whisper.

  
“I never answered your question from earlier. I do like you, Korra.” This feeling in Asami’s chest was new and confusing. She had never felt like this with anyone. But before she could think about it any further, she felt herself drift off to sleep.  _ That’s a problem for future Asami,  _ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asami can definitely hold her liquor
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> -eliza


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in zaofu, asami contemplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! part of the idea for this chapter is credited to AvatarKhalisee and whoever came up with the idea of jealous asami on twitter lol.
> 
> enjoy!

Asami was lying awake in her room in Zaofu. The metal city was unsettlingly quiet. Asami was so used to the late night noise of the traffic in Republic City that it was hard for her to sleep. Or, at least she told herself that was the reason. They had found another airbender! An airbender who was a Beifong, no less. Asami wasn’t even aware that Lin had any other family. But the silence in the city and her lack of knowledge about Lin’s personal life wasn’t what was keeping her awake. It was Korra. That seemed to be a recurring theme as of late. But this time, it wasn’t even Korra herself that was keeping her up. Earlier, Asami had walked upon Korra attempting to teach Opal the basics of airbending. She turned out to be pretty good, too. Despite this, Asami couldn’t help but feel weird inside. She couldn’t place it, but she was…angry... at Opal? _Ugh, I’m being stupid! Opal seems perfectly nice, and there’s no reason I should dislike her!_ Asami berated herself. Why did she feel like this? Korra seemed to think she was okay. They seemed to get along just _perfectly_ this evening and- _oh...oh no._

“I’m jealous of Opal.” Asami whispered to the ceiling of her room. 

“I’m jealous of Opal because she was spending time with Korra? No, because they seemed to really hit it off. Idiot! Korra is allowed to have other friends!” Asami sat up and put her head in her hands. 

“I have a crush on Korra.” Asami flopped back down on the bed. 

“I have a crush on Korra.” She smiled.

“Oh no. I have a crush on Korra.” Asami turned to bury her face in the pillow. _Spirits, I can’t have a crush on Korra. She’s my best friend! What if she’s still in love with Mako? No, she told me as much. She could be lying? Why would she lie? To save your feelings. But I don’t have feelings for Mako anymore! I have a crush on Korra. Fuck!_ Asami’s internal debate was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Asami? Are you awake?” It was Korra. _The universe really has the worst and most comical timing._

“Yeah, I’m awake. You can come in!” Korra walked inside and closed the door behind her. She was wearing blue sweats and a white tank top. Curse that tank top because Asami found herself staring. She knew Korra was ripped but _wow_ did she have back muscles. _Shut up, Asami!_

“So, what brings you to my room?” Asami smiled at her friend. Korra looked hesitant, but then started speaking very quickly.

“Well, I was just sleeping and then I had a nightmare which woke me up and it’s so quiet here it was making me nervous and wow that sounds dumb anyway I came to see if you were awake because I don’t want to be alone right now and I was wondering if I could sleep here I’ll take the floor or you can tell me to leave its-”

“Korra!” Asami interrupted her rambling. “Of course you can stay here.”

“Oh, okay good! Another sleepover! I’m just going to get my pillow and blankets, I’ll sleep on the floor over there.” She gestured to the floor space at the end of Asami’s bed.

“Korra, you don’t have to sleep on the floor. This bed is big enough for both of us. Besides, it’s not like we haven’t shared before.” _Yeah, well that was when you didn’t know you had a crush on her._ Asami really needed to silence her brain. This internal monologue was driving her crazy.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” Korra looked apologetic.

“You’re never a bother, Korra.” Asami beckoned for Korra to join her. 

“If you’re sure…” Korra got into the bed hesitantly, though she eventually rolled over to face Asami. Their faces were inches apart. Asami felt like she might spontaneously combust right there at the rate her heart was beating. _Pull it together, Sato._

“You and Opal seem to get along really well, and she seems great at airbending already.” _Really, Asami? Really._

“Yeah, she’s a natural!” Korra grinned.

“Good for her.” Asami felt some resentment seep into her tone, but Korra didn’t seem to notice. They fell into a comfortable silence until Asami remembered why Korra was here in the first place.

“Hey, do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Asami asked. Korra’s smile faded. _Wow, way to ruin the mood._

“I’m sorry-” Asami started.

“No, it’s okay.” Korra took a breath. “It was about Amon. When he took my bending.” Asami took Korra’s hand in hers.

“I had never felt so...empty. There was this big, gaping hole in my soul. I thought I was over it, I had moved on. I guess it still follows me around.” A tear fell from the corner of her eye. Asami used her thumb to brush it away. She left her hand on Korra’s cheek.

“I could never imagine what it felt like to lose such an important part of myself, never. But I think I know the terror you felt. When Amon bloodbent me-” Asami’s choked back a sob. Korra put her hand over Asami’s on her cheek. “It _haunts_ me, Korra.”

“Asami…” Korra rotated to her back and pulled Asami into her chest. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not...Korra, I was supposed to be comforting you!” Korra laughed lightly at that.

“‘Sami, you’re there for me all the time. Let me be there for you.” Korra wrapped her hands around Asami’s shoulders. Asami gave in and put her arms around the other girl’s waist. 

“Okay.” Asami said. She let the steady beat of Korra’s heart lull her to sleep.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Lin despised mornings. You would never think so, seeing as she woke up early every morning. This morning was particularly annoying however, because Lin couldn’t find Korra. She had gone to get her for breakfast -as instructed by Su (she did so reluctantly)- only to find that she wasn’t in her room. She asked the boys and found that they hadn’t seen her either. Lin was starting to worry, seeing as there was a gang of highly dangerous criminals on the loose. She remembered hadn’t seen Asami this morning yet, _maybe Korra’s with her,_ she reasoned. Lin made her way down the long metal hallways of Su’s unnecessarily large house to Asami’s room. She knocked on the door. No answer. 

“Asami?” Still no answer. “I’m coming in. If you’re not decent, it’s your fault for not answering me.” Lin pushed the door open quietly. She peered inside to see Korra and Asami fast asleep still. Asami had her head on Korra’s chest and her arms around her waist. Korra had one arm above her head and the other one around Asami’s shoulders.

“Well, whaddya know.” Lin said to herself. The edge of her mouth quirked up as she left the room and closed the door behind her. She’d tell Su to save them something to eat. Lin was happy for the girls -she’d never admit it- , even if she was 100 percent sure that neither of them knew how the other felt. She just hoped they would figure it out soon.

Maybe she _would_ write that letter to Kya today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me so long to write for some reason. 
> 
> oh my god also yesterday I was making a playlist called "lok characters as mitski songs" (because I like to combine my two hyperfixations sometimes) and I keep forgetting that lin and kya aren't actually married in canon. like they never speak to each other in the show, but I was listening to songs and thinking "oh this could represent how lin feels about kya" like girl- anyways, I also wrote a paragraph for each character and their song in a google doc because I just have to be Like That I guess. Why am I telling you this? You guys probably don't care lol
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Leave me a comment if you'd like, they seriously make my day. 
> 
> -eliza


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene after the events of 3x08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! this one is a bit shorter i think. oh well. 
> 
> as always, enjoy!

Asami was reeling. Korra had just almost been kidnapped not an hour ago. The Avatar was lying unconscious on the couch, as she had been since she was rescued. She sat on the couch across from Korra in between Mako and Bolin. Asami was worried sick. She had been running on adrenaline the entire night, but now she was just tired. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that Korra was almost taken and she couldn’t have done anything about it. Asami didn’t even notice when Su’s advisor, Aiwei, reentered the room. She looked up to see that Korra had opened her eyes. 

“This should neutralize the shirashu toxins.” Aiwei said as he lifted Korra’s head up and pressed a bottle to her lips. Seeing Korra move her fingers helped to relieve some of Asami’s anxiety. _She's okay._

“How could you let this happen? You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world.” Lin rounded on Su. _Here we go again,_ Asami thought. 

“It is. I don’t know how this happened.” Su’s voice was much calmer than her older sister’s. “Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don’t blame me.” 

The sound of clanking metal alerted the room to the arrival of one of Su’s guards. “We searched the entire estate, but there's no sign of them.” She reported.

“Well, keep looking!” Lin ordered. Asami wasn’t sure how much authority Lin actually had over the guards, but she guessed Lin was intimidating enough that they listened to her anyway. The guard bowed and ran off. 

“It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu.” Aiwei addressed the sisters. “They must have been working with someone.” 

_It had to be one of the guards,_ Asami thought. But before she could voice her opinion, Korra spoke up.

“The- the guards.” She started. She had her hand against her forehead as if she was in pain. Asami wanted so badly to hug her. “It had to be one of them.” _I guess we had the same idea._

“I agree.” Aiwei said.

“Question them all! Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!” Su declared, then turned on her heel and left the room.

“Get some rest, Avatar.” Aiwei bowed to Korra and followed Su out of the room.

“So what do we do now?” Mako spoke up. “Those guys could still be out there. What if they try to kidnap Korra again? We can’t just leave her alone.”

“I’ll be fine.” Korra said.

“No, I agree with Mako.” Lin said. “We can’t leave you alone. I’ll station guards outside your room.”

“But they didn’t come from inside the house.” Bolin reasoned. “There was a hole in the glass of her window, remember?” 

“Then the guards will be inside.” 

“No way.” Korra looked up at Lin. “I don’t want random people watching me sleep.” Lin huffed in annoyance.

“Should she even sleep in her room? I mean, there _is_ a giant hole in her window.” Mako said.

“Guys, I’m right here. Stop talking about me like I’m not.” Korra pouted.

“She can sleep in my room.” Asami interrupted. “There’s no big hole in my window, and I doubt Zaheer and his gang would think to check my room for Korra first. If they do try to kidnap her again, that is." She paused, then looked over at her friend. "What do you say, Korra? Another sleepover?”

“ _Another_ sleepover?” Bolin asked. “Wait...You guys have been having sleepovers and not inviting me?” Asami was about to apologize to Bolin until Mako spoke.

“Not the time, Bro.” He patted Bolin’s shoulder.

“I guess that would be fine…” Lin considered. “You have your electric glove?” 

“I never go anywhere without it.”

“Okay, keep that close. Watch out for her, kid.” Lin told Asami.

“Always.” Asami looked down at Korra. Lin patted Korra on the shoulder then made her exit. Asami got up and walked over to Korra. Mako and Bolin followed her.

“Alert us at any sign of trouble, alright?” Mako asked.

“Of course.” Asami said. “You guys get some sleep.”

“We’ll try.” Mako said as he turned and dragged Bolin in the direction of their room. 

“Goodnight!” Bolin called as he walked away. Asami waved at him. She then looked at Korra to see her with her head in her hands. 

“Are you okay?” She asked the other girl. 

“Headache.” Korra responded. 

“Let’s go to bed. A little sleep should help.” Asami said. Korra nodded and tried to stand up, but her knees buckled as soon as she put her weight on them. Asami caught her before she could hit the floor. She pulled Korra close to her so she could balance them both. She felt her breath hitch at the contact. 

“Sorry.” Korra said sheepishly. “I guess the toxin hasn’t completely worn off yet.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to carry you then.” Asami smirked, trying her best to look smug. In reality she was panicking at the prospect of carrying Korra in her arms.

“Okay.” Korra said softly. Asami was surprised by her sudden change of tone, but shook off the feeling. She put one arm under Korra’s knees and the other under her back. Korra put one arm around Asami’s shoulder, the other loosely curled into her nightgown. With Korra’s head resting on her shoulder, Asami started towards her room. Despite the events of the night, Asami felt lighter than she had in days. _Korra just has that effect on me, I guess,_ she thought with a smile. She kicked open the door to her room and laid Korra on the bed. 

“Do you need anything?” Asami asked the other girl.

“Is Naga okay?” Korra’s face was etched with concern. 

“Yes, she’s fine. We checked on her a little bit ago, she’s just sleeping.” 

“Oh, good. I’ll check on her tomorrow morning.” Korra visibly relaxed. Asami crawled under the sheets next to her. She was exhausted, and it seemed Korra was as well. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed. Asami reached up to brush some of her hair out of her face.

“‘Night.” Asami whispered. Korra smiled and caught Asami’s hand as she removed it from her hair. She intertwined their fingers across her stomach. Asami sighed contentedly as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> i know i'm late to the game with this one, but have any of you read Roll With the Punches? (I hope you know the fanfic i'm talking about) because i'm about halfway through it right now and i've already cried three times. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment if you'd like, they seriously make my day :)
> 
> -eliza


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night before korra sacrifices herself to zaheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! this chapter took me so fucking long to write for some reason. I just didn't have any ideas. But it's here now and I hope it's good!
> 
> enjoy!

“You can’t expect us to just stand by and let Zaheer take you!” The concern in Asami’s face as she looked at Korra almost made her cry. _I wish she would stop making this harder than it is._

“The world has been out of balance for far too long. It needs the Air Nation back again. I can’t let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love.” Korra took a breath. “Help me save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me.” 

“We’re with you, Korra.” Tonraq said. 

“Yes, whatever you need. We’re here.” Suyin added. Korra was relieved that they were willing to go along with her plan, no matter how much she didn’t want to go through with it herself. _This is the only way._

“I’ll go radio Zaheer.” And with that, Korra left the room. She was halfway down the hall when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see who it was.

“Asami.” 

“Korra, _please._ There’s got to be another way.” Asami grabbed Korra’s forearms.

“This is the only plan that will work.” Korra looked down, unwilling to meet the other girl’s eyes. “You know that.”

“I know.” Asami pulled Korra into a tight hug. Korra’s breath hitched. She clutched Asami as tight as she could. As if she would disappear into thin air if she let go. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Korra asked. Asami nodded into her shoulder.

“Of course.” She pulled away reluctantly. “Now go radio Zaheer before I change my mind and stop you.”

Korra lifted her hand up cup Asami’s cheek. “Wait for me in my room, I’ll be back in a little bit.” She dropped her hand and backed up a few steps.

“You’d better be.” Korra looked back at Asami one more time before walking away.

* * *

Korra had just signed her death warrant. 

_There’s no way I’m making it out of this unscathed._ She thought.

_Asami is going to kill me._

Asami. The girl inhabiting most of her thoughts as of late. They spent so much time together, it was hard not to think about her all the time. She became this constant in her life, and Korra didn’t know if she could ever let that go. Korra had always been sort of devil-may-care with her feelings. It was the whole reason why her and Mako got together in the first place, and then why they broke up. She had never been careful about how she expressed her feelings, but this time...this time she was trying. She’d figured out her crush on Asami a couple weeks ago, and she was trying her best not to make things awkward by accidentally spilling her secret. She didn’t even know if Asami _liked_ girls. Hell, _she_ didn’t even know she liked girls. Korra was no stranger to the concept, however. She knew Kya liked women, and was dating one currently. Though come to think of it, she had no idea who it was. She made a mental note to ask her the next time she saw her. Korra was pulled out of her reverie as she reached the door to her room. She pushed it open to see Asami pacing back and forth. She had changed into a light purple tank top and some black sweats. Korra had to stop herself from staring. 

“Are you trying to wear a hole in the floor?” Korra teased. Asami raised her head. It looked like she had been crying.

“It’s done?” She asked as though Korra would deny it.

“It’s done.” Korra confirmed. Asami nodded and sat down on Korra’s bed. Korra sat down next to her. “There’s nothing we can do about it now. I’d rather not dwell on it.” 

“Okay.” Asami turned towards Korra. “Let’s get comfortable then, shall we?” 

Korra smiled and got under the covers next to Asami.

“So, what would you like to talk about to ignore my impending doom, ‘Sams?”

“‘Sams?” Asami asked.

“Eh, just a new nickname I'm trying out. I thought since I call Bolin ‘Bo’ I'd give you a nickname too. I tried coming up with one for Mako but then I thought he’d probably kick me into next week if I actually gave him one.” Asami laughed at that. “You like it?” 

“I could get used to it. Now I need one for you.”

“I don't think my four letter name leaves much in the way of nickname material.”

“K?”

“That's not a nickname, that’s just the first letter of my name.” Korra rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, it’s a work in progress!” Asami swatted Korra’s arm. Korra laughed despite herself. _I could get used to this,_ she thought. 

_Oh, stop it, brain!_

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Asami spoke again, her voice suddenly serious. 

“Korra,” She turned her head back to look at Asami. “I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it, but I need you to promise me one thing.”

“Okay.” She whispered.

“I want you to promise me you’ll come back to me alive.” Asami grabbed her hands. Korra choked back a sob.

“You know I can’t promise that.” A tear escaped Korra’s eye. 

“Fine.” Asami was crying now as well. “I want you to promise me that you’ll do everything in your power to come back alive.”

“That, I can promise.” Korra used her thumb to wipe away a tear from Asami’s cheek. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Asami laughed through her tears. Suddenly, Asami’s face changed into a serious expression.

“Korra?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Korra went rigid. _There is no way this is happening right now._

_Answer her!_

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

And with that, Asami crossed the distance between them and met Korra’s lips with her own. Korra immediately responded. The kiss wasn’t urgent, or rushed. It was slow and soft. _I think I’m dying._ Korra thought. Asami leaned forward, pressing Korra fully onto her back. Drowned in Asami’s hair, Korra thought surely she must be dreaming. She put her hands on Asami’s waist as she deepened the kiss. Korra rolled them back onto their sides as they finally broke apart. 

“Wow.” Korra breathed out as she lay her head on Asami’s chest, pressing her face into her neck.

“You really have a way with words, K.” Asami giggled. Korra grumbled and tightened her arms around Asami’s waist. “You’re cute.”

“Still trying out that nickname?”

“Is it working?” 

Korra didn’t answer, and instead just smiled into Asami’s neck. For a moment, she forgot all about Zaheer and the sacrifice she was about to make. About how she had the survival of an entire nation resting on her shoulders. 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that or anything,” Korra started. “I mean, I’ve definitely imagined that happening a couple of different ways but-”

“Awe, you’ve been thinking about kissing me?”Asami teased. 

_Did I really just say that out loud?_

“Oh, shut up.” Korra poked Asami in the cheek. “Can I finish my sentence?”

“Sorry,” Asami did not sound apologetic. “Go ahead.”

“Um okay, so-” Korra rolled on to her back, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. “Kissing isn’t something that _just_ friends do, right? What does this mean?”

“Hey, look at me.” Asami patted Korra’s cheek so she would turn her head. “Don’t worry about that right now. Just come back to me alive, and then we can talk. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Korra put her head on Asami’s chest and her arms around her waist once again. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders, carding her fingers through Korra’s long hair.

“Get some sleep.” Asami said.

“Mmm.” Korra hummed and closed her eyes. She would try her damndest to come back tomorrow. _For Asami._

_My life doesn’t matter, but Asami wants me in hers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the woman kya is dating is lin, obviously.
> 
> can you tell i don't know how to write kissing scenes?
> 
> this is probably the last chapter, unless i have a random spark of inspiration and decide to add another one.
> 
> thank you so much for reading and you all your kind comments! they made my day every time :)
> 
> -eliza
> 
> p.s. i wrote a one-shot about asami during the years korra was gone while i had writers block for this fic. it's called "i don't think i can stand to be where you don't see me" if you'd like to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra and asami immediately following her fight with zaheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I'm back! sorry this took so long, I had to catch up on school a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It had officially been one day since Korra’s fight with Zaheer and Asami was exhausted. They had arrived back at Air Temple Island late the previous night and she hadn't seen Korra since. She was currently sitting with Ikki in her lap next to Bolin and Mako on a couch near Korra’s room. Kya had been ordering people around all day while she was doing her best to stabilize Korra. Tonraq, Tenzin, and (surprisingly) Lin were all running around getting things for Korra and Kya. Even though Kya was injured as well, she was, de facto, the caretaker for Korra as she was the only trained healer on the island. All Asami wanted to do was help, but she and the boys were told kindly by Kya to stay out of the way. She understood, of course, but Asami still wished there was some way she could be of use. Just sitting still was killing her. Asami heard footsteps exiting Korra’s room once again, but this time they were less urgent. She looked up to see Kya walking out of Korra’s room with her crutch. 

“Good news, she’s stable.” Kya addressed the teens (and a sleeping Ikki). “Bad news is, I still don’t know how bad the internal damage is. Korra has been in and out of consciousness and hasn’t been able to tell me anything coherent, other than that she can’t feel her legs. Oh, and Asami, she’s asking for you.” Kya smiled softly at Asami. She felt tears well up in her eyes.  _ She was really asking about me? _

“Can I see her?” Asami asked hopefully. 

“Yes, go ahead. She might be asleep though.” Kya said. Asami looked at the sleeping Ikki in her lap. 

“Will you take her?” She asked Bolin. He nodded and held out his hands. She transferred the sleeping girl into Bolin’s arms and hoped Ikki wouldn’t be upset when she woke up.

“But if Korra can’t feel her legs, does that mean she’s paralyzed?” Mako asked. Asami froze. She didn’t even think about that.  _ No, you can’t think about that right now. Just be there for her. _

“It’s too soon to know.” Kya shook her head. “All we can do right now is hope for the best.” 

Asami smiled at Kya as she passed her. She then made her way to Korra’s room and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. When she stepped inside the room she saw Korra lying on her back on the bed. Her hair was disheveled and her face was contorted in pain. Asami wasn’t sure if she was sleeping or not, but her eyes were closed. Tonraq was sitting beside her bed in a chair, holding his daughter’s hand. He looked exhausted, like he hadn’t slept in days. He probably hadn’t.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were in here.” Asami said.

“It’s no problem.” Tonraq looked up with a weary smile. “I’ll give you some time with her. I’m going to make tea, would you like some?” 

“That would be amazing, if it’s not too much trouble.” 

“It’s nothing.” Tonraq put a hand on her shoulder. “She could use a friend right now.” 

Asami smiled as he left. She took Tonraq’s place at Korra’s bedside, holding her hand. 

“S- ‘Sami?” Asami choked up at the sound of Korra’s voice. She hadn’t heard her speak in days.

“I’m here.” Asami stroked Korra’s hair off of her forehead. 

“You were gone...I was asking for you.” Tears fell from the corners of Korra’s eyes.

“I know, I know. They wouldn’t let me see you.” Asami kept carding her hands through Korra’s unruly hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” 

“Korra...I’m so glad you’re alive. You may not feel  _ okay  _ but I’m so glad you’re alive. I don’t know what I would have done if you-” Asami choked out a sob.

“Hey, I kept my promise, didn’t I?” Korra smiled a little bit through her tears. Asami laughed, but it came out more like a sob. 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Will you do something for me?” Korra looked nervous.

“Anything.”

“Can you just...hold me.” Korra looked away as if she was embarrassed. Asami clutched her hand.

“Of course. Now shove over so I can fit, K.” Korra cracked a smile at that.

“You’re still trying to get that nickname to stick, huh.”

“Is it working?”

“Maybe.”

Asami chuckled quietly at that as she climbed into bed next to Korra. She stretched out on her side with one arm under the pillow and the other arm over Korra’s waist.

“Is this okay?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Korra replied. She turned her head to look at Asami. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Just- thank you.” 

Asami pulled Korra closer to her and laid her head on her shoulder. 

“I’d do anything for you.” She whispered into her shoulder.

“I know.” Korra whispered back. They both fell into a comfortable silence until Korra fell asleep. Asami listened to her breathing pattern even out, confirming that she was out cold.

“I think I might be in love with you.” She whispered. She exhaled, displacing some of Korra’s hair on her shoulder. Asami closed her eyes and let Korra’s heartbeat lull her to sleep 

  
  


* * *

Tonraq was exhausted, but he couldn’t afford to sleep. Not when his daughter was currently paralyzed from the waist down. His hands were shaking as he made tea for himself and Asami. Korra hadn’t wanted any. He didn’t even notice when Kya came up behind him. 

“Tonraq, you should rest.” She said, concerned. “You look terrible. No offense.”

“I can’t. Korra-”

“Is going to be okay. She needs rest too. I’ll do another healing session tomorrow, but right now all we can do is wait.”

“I have to contact Senna, tell her to come.” 

“Tenzin already did. That’s what I came to tell you.” Kya put a hand on his shoulder. “Please sleep, I don’t need another person to heal.”

“Okay, I will. I promise. Just let me take this tea to Asami.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kya patted his shoulder, then left him alone in the kitchen. Tonraq finished with the tea and started carrying it to his daughter’s room. Though, when he got there, Asami wasn’t in the chair anymore. She was fast asleep next to Korra in her bed. She was on top of the covers, while Korra was underneath. One arm was around her waist, the other under the pillow. Her head was on Korra’s shoulder. Korra lay her back, one hand clutching Asami’s on her stomach. Tonraq smiled at the sight. He placed the tea on the bedside table, and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet to drape over Asami. 

_ I’m glad Korra has a friend like Asami in her life. She’s good for her.  _ He thought.  _ Now, I should probably go to sleep before Kya knocks me out herself.  _

As Tonraq made his way to the room he was offered the day before, he was confident that Korra would be okay, if only for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> there are going to be 8 chapters in this fic i've decided.
> 
> I kind of want to write a kyalin fic that's in the same universe/timeline as this fic. let me know if you'd want that!
> 
> leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> -eliza <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night after korra returns to republic city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's me, back with another chapter! I think you guys are going to like this one. 
> 
> as always, enjoy!

Korra was back. She was really back. For good, Asami hoped. Korra had said it earlier, but that day was not what Asami was expecting for their first day back together. It was hectic and stressful, and all Asami wanted to do was ask Korra how she was doing. For real, without being interrupted by Mako or Prince Wu or Earth Empire soldiers trying to capture said Prince. Korra and Asami had left Mako with Wu at Asami’s family estate while Asami drove Korra to the ferry docks. She looked over at Korra as she drove. The other girl was staring straight in front of her, as if lost in thought. 

“You okay?” Asami asked. Korra seemed to snap out of her reverie.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Korra tried for a smile, but it was unconvincing. Though, something told Asami that she didn’t want to talk about it, so she didn’t push. When they arrived at the docks, both girls got out of the car. 

“So, I guess this is goodbye for now.” Asami said. Korra looked down at her feet.

“Umm- well- I was wondering if...maybe you wanted to come back to the island with me?” Korra fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she spoke. “I just- Tenzin won’t mind and I don’t want to...well, I don’t want to be apart from you. Again. Or, for longer...I mean.”

Asami couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Korra was adorable when she didn’t know what to say. She grabbed the other girl’s hands.

“Of course I’ll come back with you, Korra.” Asami dropped one hand but kept ahold of the other one. “Wait, why are you taking the ferry? You never take the ferry.”

Korra shrugged. “Didn’t bring my glider.”

They didn’t really talk on the ferry ride to Air Temple Island. Asami was just enjoying the view and the wind on her face. Korra seemed lost in thought again. When they got to the Island, the only person awake was Pema. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. 

“Oh Korra, you’re back! And Asami! How was your day?” The older woman gave them each a hug. Korra and Asami exchanged a look.

“Eventful.” Korra said. Asami nodded in agreement.

“Well, I hope it wasn’t too crazy. It’s late, you two should get some sleep.” Pema smiled at them. 

“What about you? Why are you up so late?” Asami inquired. Pema just sighed. 

“Ikki’s been having night terrors. When she wakes up in the middle of the night from them she likes to come make tea. Though, I found her in the kitchen one night after she broke a glass trying to make it herself, so now I just wait up for her.”

“You stay up every night? There’s no way that’s good for you.” Korra pointed out.

“Sometimes Jinora offers, but I would never ask her to do that.” 

“Well, I’m happy to stay up for her sometime.” Korra put her hand on Pema’s shoulder. “Just ask me.”   
  


“Me too. Whenever I’m here, that is.” Asami added.

“You girls are too kind. Well, you don’t have to stay up tonight. Get some rest, I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” Pema waved them off.

“Goodnight!” Korra said.

“Goodnight, Pema. Thanks for letting me stay here.” Asami truly was grateful to Pema. She was there for her anytime Asami wanted to feel less alone during the years Korra was gone. She would stay at Air Temple Island and hang out with the kids and eat dinner with their family. It was nice.

“Anytime, dear.” The two girls left as Pema sat back down on the couch. They walked to Korra’s room and sat down on her bed. Korra took a pillow and hugged it to her chest.

“So, what’s been going on with you lately? We didn’t really get to catch up at lunch today, what with Wu getting captured and all. So what’s up?” Korra turned to face her friend, watching Asami as she answered.

“Well...I kind of have some big news.” Asami took a deep breath. “I went to visit my father for the first time. He’s been writing me letters, and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him.” 

“Are you sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again.” Korra said. That set Asami off. 

“You think I don’t know what my own father is capable of?” Asami didn’t mean to raise her voice, but all of her emotions were bubbling up inside her at once. Korra put her hands up in defense.

“No- no I didn’t mean-”

“You don’t get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what’s best for me!” Asami stood up in anger. Korra stood to match her.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t plan to be gone that long! It’s not my fault a crazy man poisoned me until I couldn’t walk!” Korra had tears running down her face. Asami hated arguing with Korra, but right then she couldn’t stop. All of her pent up rage and sadness was getting the best of her...and she was taking it out on Korra. 

“You could have written! One letter for three years of absence?!” Asami felt immediately horrible after saying that.  _ Spirits Asami, way to be an asshole! _

Korra was sobbing now. “I was so broken, Asami! I couldn’t come back like that!” 

“Spirits, Korra. I know! And I spent  _ three years  _ trying to get over you!” Asami choked on a sob. 

“Get over me? You just wanted to forget about me?!” Korra exclaimed. Asami turned her back to Korra and put her head in her hands. 

_ You’re digging yourself a hole, Sato.  _

She turned around sharply to face Korra. “No! For fucks sake, Korra  **I was in love with you!** ” Asami froze, tears streaming down her face. “Am in love with you.” She corrected, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Oh…” Korra stopped. Her eyes trained on Asami.

“I was so in love with you it hurt.” Asami stepped closer to Korra. “I thought that you’d forgotten about me when you didn’t write back. Or that you didn't care. It was a selfish thought, I know.”

“I could never forget about you.” Korra took Asami’s hands in hers.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry for what I said. I don’t want you to ever feel bad for not writing to me. I could never understand what you went through. I'm sorry.” Asami apologized. She felt terrible for what she said.

“I’m sorry too.” Korra said. Asami leaned closer until their foreheads were resting against each other. 

“We probably woke up the whole island with our shouting match.” Asami sighed. 

“I sure hope not.” Korra chuckled at that. "I do _not_ want a lecture from Tenzin tomorrow."

“Korra?”

“Hmm.”

“I’d really like to kiss you right now.” Asami said. Korra’s eyes widened as she nodded. Though, before Asami could lean in Korra threw her arms around Asami’s neck and captured her lips in a kiss. She backed them up until Asami’s back hit the wall. Asami flipped their positions so Korra's back was up against the wall instead. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

“I thought  _ I _ was going to kiss  _ you _ .” Asami said, breathless.  _ This girl is going to be the death of me. _

“Oh, shut up.” Korra laughed. Asami kissed her again, smiling against Korra’s lips. Asami had one hand on the wall behind them and one hand on Korra’s waist. Korra put her hands in Asami’s hair as she swiped her tongue across Korra’s lips to deepen the kiss. Asami’s head was spinning. Korra was  _ really good  _ at kissing considering the limited amount of experience she had. She could kiss Korra forever, but unfortunately human anatomy required them to breathe at some point. Asami moved her hands to Korra’s waist as they broke apart. She rested their foreheads together. 

“If you kissed me like that the first time I never would have left Republic City.” Korra said. Asami laughed at that.

“I guess I learned from my mistake then.” Asami pulled back to look at Korra properly. “Never leave me for that long again.” 

“I’m not planning on it. You can count on me, ‘Sams. Now, as much fun as this is, can we go to sleep now? I’m about to fall over.” Korra took Asami’s hand and led her to her bed. As soon as Korra mentioned it, Asami felt the adrenaline wear off and the fatigue from the day set in. 

“As long as you don’t hog the covers.” Asami said as she peeled off her jacket and her boots and got into bed. 

“What? I would never!” Korra feigned offense. She took off her boots and the fur around her waist. She turned around and closed the door to her room before face planting on to her bed, almost knocking Asami to the floor. 

“Hey!” Asami laughed. “Maybe we should have thought about the door beforehand.”

“It’s fine, nobody was awake anyway.” Korra waved her off. Asami hummed as Korra got in bed beside her. They lay facing each other. Nobody spoke for a moment.

“Earlier, did you mean it?” Korra asked.

“Mean what?” Asami was unsure of what she was referring to.

“When you said you were in love with me. Because I think I’m in love with you too.”

Asami grinned. “Well good, because I meant it.”

Korra matched her grin. “Good.” 

“Turn over so I can cuddle you.” Asami told Korra.

“Wait, why am I the little spoon?”

“Because I’m taller than you, Avatar.” Asami smirked at her. Korra huffed, but turned over anyway. Asami wrapped one arm around Korra’s waist and pressed her face into her neck. 

“‘Night, ‘Sami.” 

“‘Night, Korra.” Asami smiled softly into Korra’s neck. For the first time in three years, Asami could truly say she was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! let me know what you think! Your comments always make my day :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intermission: korra and ikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something I wrote while brainstorming my last chapter :)
> 
> enjoy!

Korra sighed as she heated up the tea kettle with her firebending. Pema had told her off for doing this before, but she was lazy and this was faster. She had woken up in Asami’s arms that morning, which immediately put her in a good mood. Though, she was still rather confused about where her and Asami stood. Sure, they had kissed -like a lot- but they hadn’t talked about any sort of serious relationship. Asami had to leave for Future Industries early that morning and Korra was barely awake to say goodbye. Anyhow, Korra really wanted Asami to be her girlfriend, and she really, _really_ hoped that Asami wanted to be her girlfriend too. After the previous night, Korra shouldn’t have had any doubts that Asami felt the same way, but Korra didn’t have the best track record when it came to relationships and other people’s feelings. So really, the jury was out on that one. She was just pouring herself a cup of tea when Ikki entered the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts.

“Hi, Korra! Is that tea? Can I have some?” Ikki bounced on her heels behind Korra. 

“Sure, Ikki. Let me get another mug.” Korra grabbed a second mug from the cupboard above her and poured hot water into that one as well. She stuck a teabag in each mug, and handed one to Ikki. 

“Here you go.”

“Thanks!” Ikki took the mug from Korra’s hand. “Hey...Umm, Korra?” Ikki looked kind of nervous. Korra started to worry a little bit, she hoped everything was okay.

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you about something?” 

“Of course, anything.” Korra started to sit at the kitchen table, when Ikki stopped her. 

“Actually, can we go to my room?” Ikki asked. Korra stood up again. _I wonder what could be eating at her this badly._

“Sure.” The two girls walked down the hallway to Ikki’s room. It was a relatively normal sized room. Ikki’s unmade bed was pushed up against the wall. There was a stuffed animal lemur propped up against the pillow. There were also several brightly colored paintings and coloring pages taped to the walls. It was all very _Ikki._ She sat down on her bed and Korra sat next to her.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Korra asked. Ikki fidgeted her fingers in her lap, her mug on set on the floor next to her. 

“Ummm…I saw you and Asami kissing.” Ikki looked down. “Last night.” She clarified, as if Korra was unsure of the timeline of events. Korra froze. She almost dropped her mug. _Oh no. Hopefully she didn’t tell her parents. Ikki isn’t a snitch, but she also doesn’t have a filter when she speaks._

“Haha...Oops. I really should have thought about the door beforehand.” Korra said sheepishly. “Please don’t tell your parents. I’d never hear the end of it from your dad.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Ikki smiled weakly at her. “Is Asami your girlfriend? She should be. She’s really pretty.”

“Uhhh, no. Not yet, at least. Hopefully.” Korra said. 

“Oh, why not?” 

“Well, we haven’t had much time to talk about starting a serious relationship yet. She had to leave early this morning.” Korra answered. “I want her to be my girlfriend, though. Is there any specific reason why you’re talking to me about this? I mean, other than the fact that we might have scarred you for life.”

Ikki nodded and laughed at that. “Yeah...I thought, well, since you were kissing Asami you must like girls. Like, _like_ like girls.” Ikki paused for a moment, then took a deep breath. “And I think I might like girls too.” She said it barely above a whisper.

Korra grinned and pulled Ikki into a hug from the side. “Oh, Ikki, that’s great!” That was not what Korra was expecting at all, but she was touched that Ikki would tell her. And honestly, if it was going to be any one of the airbending kids, Korra would have put her money on Ikki. “It means a lot that you’d tell me. And yes, I _like_ like girls.”

Ikki giggled. “Oh thank the spirits.” Korra released her from the hug and put her hands on Ikki’s arms. 

“Hey, I want you to know that you shouldn’t feel any pressure to label yourself right now. You’re only ten years old, you don’t have to know right away. Hell, I didn’t even know I liked girls until three years ago! That being said, it doesn’t make your feelings any less valid.” Korra said gently. Ikki threw her arms around Korra again, tears falling from her eyes.

“Thank you so much, Korra. You’re the best!” She said. Korra hugged her tight, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as well. She had always thought of Ikki as a little sister, and as an honorary big sister, it felt good to be giving some sisterly advice.

“Anytime. If you ever need anything, I’m here. And I’m sure Asami would love to talk to you as well.” Korra told her.

“Do you think I could get a pretty girlfriend like Asami?” Ikki asked. Korra laughed. 

“You could get any girl you want!” 

"You really think so?"

"Ye of little faith, Ikki. I'm sure of it!"

Ikki sighed. “I don't know what that means, but I really missed you, Korra.” She smiled.

“I missed you too, Ikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to label a ten year old, but we all know ikki's a little 💅🏼
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of moments from the last two episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i'm so sorry this is so late, i just got so caught up with school that i just never got around to writing this chapter. i hope it's not too bad or confusing. i was slightly drunk when i originally wrote this, but i went back and edited it so it should be at least comprehensible. as always, enjoy! oh, and merry christmas if you celebrate!

Korra waited anxiously at the ferry docs for Asami to arrive. Her heart was beating out of her chest at the thought of seeing Asami again. They hadn’t had a chance to talk after their kiss, and after her conversation with Ikki, Korra was even more nervous. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw the ferry on the horizon. When it got close enough for her to see Asami standing at the front, she jumped up and down waving. Asami waved back, grinning. When the ferry docked and Asami walked down the ramp, Korra didn’t waste any time running at her full speed. Asami laughed as she gathered Korra into her arms. Korra pulled back from the embrace to look at Asami.

“Hi.” Korra said, smiling.

“Hi.” Asami repeated, but before Korra could say anything else, Asami pulled her into a kiss. Korra made a surprised noise against her mouth, but immediately melted into the kiss. They broke apart and grinned at each other again.

“That was some hello.” Korra teased. Asami shoved her lightly.

“Oh, shut up. You liked it.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Korra grinned as she bumped her shoulder against Asami’s. 

“So, what did you get up to while I was gone?” Asami inquired as they started their walk back towards the Air Temple. 

“Not much. Practiced airbending with Jinora, broke a tea cup, Tenzin thinks I meditated but actually I just took a nap. Oh, and had a nice conversation with Ikki. She says you’re really pretty and that we should be girlfriends.” Korra stopped walking and cringed.

“Girlfriends?” Asami asked, smirking.

“Uhhh...only if you want to. Be girlfriends, that is.” Korra felt like she was digging herself a hole.

“Hmmmm…” Asami pretended to contemplate. Korra’s cheeks were redder than they’d been in her entire life. (She guessed). “Korra, don’t be silly. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend!”

“Oh thank the spirits!” Korra laughed with relief. Asami put her hand on her cheek to give her a chaste kiss. 

“So, girlfriend,” Asami took Korra’s hand. Korra swung their hands in between them while they walked. She hoped her palm wasn’t too sweaty. “Shall we go inside before Tenzin reports you missing?” 

“I leave all the time, he won’t care.” Asami gave her a look. “But yes, we should go inside.” 

* * *

“Korra! Asami!” Ikki screamed at the top of her lungs, even though they were barely ten feet away. Korra bet it was to annoy Jinora. Jinora and Pema 

“Ikki, shush!” Jinora scolded her little sister. Bingo. Ikki ignored her in favor of sprinting towards Asami to give her a hug. Asami laughed as Ikki jumped into her arms.

“Ikki, I only saw you two days ago.” 

“Yes, but I just missed you so, so, so much!” Ikki put her hands on her hips. “Are you two girlfriends now?” 

“Ikki!” Jinora scolded again. Korra’s felt her face heat up as she looked at Asami nervously. Asami just shrugged.

“Yes, Ikki. We’re girlfriends now.” She smiled at Korra and took her hand again.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ikki turned around to face Jinora. “I told you!” Jinora just rolled her eyes. 

“I’m happy for you guys.” Jinora smiled at the pair. 

“Thanks, Jinora.” Korra said.

“Okay, you two. Let’s let the girls in the door before you bombard them with more questions.” Pema ushered her children inside. Once they were in the door, she turned to look at Korra and Asami.   
  


“Congratulations.” Pema said with a wink. She turned to walk inside leaving Korra and Asami standing on the doorstep.

“Did she just…?” Korra started.

“Yup.” Asami answered.

* * *

“Kuvira is headed our way!”

They were standing in Future Industries, waiting for Asami and her father to finish building the hummingbird suits. For everyone else’s sake, Korra didn’t show it, but she was worried. Kuvira had beat her before. _What if I’m not strong enough? The entirety of Republic City is counting on me._ She turned to look at Asami. What if _Asami_ didn’t make it? _Shut up, Korra. Focus!_

“How long will it take to get the plasma saws ready?” Korra asked Asami and her father.

Asami stopped what she was doing. “Just a few more minutes.”

Korra took a breath and nodded. “Get out there as soon as you can.” As much as she didn’t like telling Asami to put herself in danger, she knew it was their only chance. Plus, Asami could handle herself just fine. It didn’t stop Korra from worrying, though.

“If you do manage to get inside, find the engine room.” Bataar Jr. told her. “There are two emergency levers. If you switch them off at the same time, you’ll cut the power.” Korra hated Bataar, but he was proving to be useful now that Kuvira betrayed him. 

“Thanks.” Korra nodded sharply at him, then turned to the rest. “We may not be able to beat that thing, but we can slow it down. Let’s go!” The airbenders along with Lin, Mako, and Bolin ran out of the room. Korra started to follow them, but was stopped by Asami calling her name.

“Korra, wait!” Asami took off her welding mask and set it on the ground before running to meet Korra in the middle of the room. They collided with a hug. 

“We don’t have a lot of time, but I wanted to say goodbye.” Asami said, pulling back to look at Korra’s face. “Promise me you’ll come back?” 

“I-” Korra started.

“Shut up, Korra. Promise me.” 

“I promise I’ll come back.” Korra felt immediately horrible. That wasn’t a promise she could make. But she also didn’t want to argue with Asami. Instead, she pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart Korra said:

“Good luck.” Asami smiled at her softly. “Finish those suits, then get out of here.”

“You got it.” Asami dropped Korra’s hand. “Go, Korra. I’ll see you on the other side.”

“You’d better!” Korra ran out of the room after her friends. She would come back. She would beat Kuvira and come back. For Asami.

  
  
  


Asami watched Korra go. She took a deep breath and walked back over towards her father. He was wearing a sad smile. Asami had honestly forgotten he was there.

“Dad, I-” 

“I never got to say goodbye to your mother.” He said. “You’re lucky. You keep that girl, Asami. Don’t let her get away.” 

Asami felt tears welling up in her eyes. She threw her arms around her father. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” 

* * *

Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding was beautiful. The party was even better. Though, Korra was glad to step outside for a bit. She still had a lot on her mind that she didn’t fully work through. The conversation with Tenzin was nice. He always knew how to reassure her that she wasn’t a total failure. And for once, she didn’t actually need Tenzin to tell her that. 

“Excuse me, Tenzin?” Korra turned to see Asami. She looked absolutely stunning in her red dress. Korra blushed despite herself. “Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to fly off the tower?”

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Tenzin said, running off. 

“Wanna sit with me for a minute?” Korra asked Asami. “I’m not ready to get back to the party just yet.” Asami nodded, and took a seat next to Korra on the stairs. 

“Did Varrick actually want to jump off the tower?” Korra asked.

“No,” Asami laughed. “I just wanted some time alone with you.” 

Korra laughed. “Well, at least it was a good lie. That sounds like something Varrick would do.”

Asami hummed in agreement. They were silent for a bit until Korra spoke up again.

“I don’t think I ever really apologized.” She said.

“For what?” Asami asked.

“For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner.” Korra looked down at her feet. 

“You don’t need to apologize for anything. I know you were hurting, and you needed time to heal. I’m just so happy you’re here now.”

Asami took Korra’s hand and held it in her lap. Asami was staring at the steps as she played lightly with Korra’s fingers.

“Hey, are you okay?” Korra asked.

“I get the feeling that nobody asks that unless they think the answer is no.” Asami responded. 

Korra laughed lightly. “Don’t I know it. But for real. Are you?”

“No.” Asami started. “But I will be. My father betrayed me. He did terrible things. Hurt you, Mako, Bolin...Me. But in the end, I think I trusted him, and I cared about him. I didn’t quite forgive him for the things he did, and I don’t know if I ever will. But for a moment, I had my dad back.” 

Korra put her head on Asami’s shoulder and squeezed her hand. “I’m so sorry, Asami. I have no idea how you’re feeling right now, but just know that I’m here for you. Always.”

“Thank you. I’m just glad I had a little bit more time with him. That I got to talk to him when he wasn’t behind bars.” Korra felt a tear drop on her head. She picked up her head from Asami’s shoulder and wiped her cheek with her thumb.

“So, what now?” Korra asked. “Back to the dance floor?”

“I’m kind of all danced out.” Asami said. “Honestly, after everything that’s happened the past few months, I could use a vacation.”

“Let’s do it!” Korra exclaimed. “Let’s go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want.”

“Really? Okay…” Asami looked ahead at the sunset as she contemplated. “I’ve always wanted to see what the spirit world’s like.” She looked back at Korra. 

Korra grinned. “Sounds perfect.” 

“Do you think everyone will mind that we’re leaving?” Asami asked.

“I’m the Avatar! We’ve got all the time in the world.” Korra put her head back on Asami’s shoulder, and felt Asami laugh as she rested her head atop Korra’s. 

_Yeah, we’re gonna be alright._

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, and if you're not new here, for sticking with me while i leave you hanging for two months. hopefully it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> life update nobody asked for:  
> I (regrettably) got back into supernatural because of 15x18, a show i haven't thought about or cared about since season 11 was airing. is anyone else in the same boat? let me know.
> 
> anyways, thank you again for reading! leave me a comment if you so desire. <3
> 
> -eliza

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! thank you so much for reading! leave me a comment and let me know what you think! this will probably be about five chapters long, i already have two more written that i just need to revise. 
> 
> im writing these instead of my essay for ap lang so i really do hope you enjoy.
> 
> also my placeholder name for this story in google docs was baddie b barbie tingz and i just didn't bother to change it. idk i thought it was funny.
> 
> anyways, see you next time!
> 
> -eliza


End file.
